Relatable
by PrussiaXCanada4ever
Summary: When John sits down to watch a movie he is joined by Karkat, but as the movie progresses John notices something off about the troll. When he finally comfronts him he is surprised by the answer. (Note: this is not very good. I wrote it a 4am when I should have been asleep...but enjoy anyway)


John sighed, glancing down at his hands that lay folded in his lap. This had started out no different than any other day, not that it was much different now save for one fact. One tiny little change that made John's head swim in confusion. Karkat was sitting next to him, smiling of all things! He had started watching a movie suggested to him, ironically of course, by Dave. It hasn't seemed like his type at first, but as it played out he came to realize he enjoyed it and wanted to see more. Karkat had come in, somewhere in the beginning of the movie and though did have a reason for being there, seemed to have forgotten as his interest too was captured.

Now that brings us to the present where John was still staring in surprise at the growing smile on the trolls face. John opened his mouth to speak but realized that the trolls smile had vanished, replaced by an agonized look and when John followed his gaze he understood why. The movies hero kneeled down beside the body of his love interest, tears rolling down his cheeks as they lay bleeding. The hero spoke, his voice breaking on each word. "I...I wanted to say..." But he was cut off as the other male closed his eyes and faded away, literally. The hero's arms grasped at nothing but air before he let out an agonized scream. John jumped in surprise before glancing beside him and noticed the red tears streaming down Karkat's cheeks. "...Karkat?" John asked an the troll looked over with a start. When he noticed the question in Johns eyes he sputtered indignantly and stood from the couch, walking to the other end of the room in a huff.

"Fuck off Egbert." He hissed but the normal anger in his tone was gone, replaced with a mix of agony and heartache. John stood as well and walked over to him, placing a gentle hand on Karkat's shoulder. "That was just a movie...why are you still crying?" He asked and Karkat tensed beneath his hand. After a moment had passed and John had believed the other wouldn't reveal the answer, the human was pulled into a tight almost hug as Karkat buried his head against Johns shirt. "Because...fuck...I know what that's like!" Karkat cried out. "I know because I saw him...I saw him die in font of me! And I couldn't save him...I couldn't even tell him how fucking red I was for him!" Karkat's voice grew louder and louder until he nearly shouted. "So many doomed timelines. I-I just couldn't..."

John felt his own heart snap at hearing so much pain in Karkat's voice and without thinking, raised his hand and stroked the troll's hair. Curiosity got the better of John and he just had to ask.

"Who?" Karkat tensed again before looking up, eyes locking with Johns.

"You stupid..." He said before leaning up and crashing his lips on the surprised boy's. when John didn't respond right away Karkat leaned back, eyes downcast. "Shit.." He muttered, Unaware of the look of astonishment and a bit of excitement that John wore. This time he was taken by surprise as John crashed their lips together again, pulling Karkat close. When the parted for air he grinned that toothy grin of his and spoke. "Don't worry Karkat!I'm not going to die again, promise!" He said and Karkat couldn't help but return the grin. He wouldn't lose his John again, the heartache was over! Karkat leaned over and pressed one more gently kiss to the human's mouth.

"Oh!" John cried leaning away "does this mean we're...what's the word...?"

"Matesprits "

"Yea! That's it! Is that what we are?" John asks and Karkat nodded.

"If you want to be." He said

John made a face.

"I'm still not a homosexual." and Karkat's face fell "I'm Karkat sexual!" John said in triumph. Karkat rolled his eyes.

"You're such a fucking dipshit." He said but grinned despite the harshness of the words, John returning it as he took the trolls hand in his own, gripping it gently before the pair moved back to the couch, cuing up together to watch a new movie.


End file.
